The Gunslinger's Tragedy/dialogues
(John Marston walks into town.) Bandit 2: ¿Y qué pasó con el otro? (And what happened to the other one?) Bandit 1: No interrumpas, pendejo. Lo dejé en la casa. Y les digo. (Don't interrupt me, asshole. I put him in the house and I left him.) Bandit 1: De aquí para acá, chingan a su madre. (From here on in, just go fuck your mother.) Bandit 2: ¿Para qué los...? (For what...?) Bandit 1: Cállese, güey. Y de aquí para acá, son pendejos. (Shut up, dude. Everyone around here's a jerk.) (They see Marston.) Bandit 2: Eh, un forastero. (Hey, a stranger.) Bandit 1: Quédate ahí. (Stay here.) Bandit 1: Eh, gringo, ¿hablas español? (Hey, gringo, you speak Spanish?) Marston: No, sir. Pardon, pero, yo habla un solo poquito español. Habla English? (Sorry, but, I only speak a little bit of Spanish. Speak English?) Bandit 1: Sí, gringo, Hablo mucho inglés. Hablo "filthy fucking bean eater." Hablo "slippery little Mexican." Hablo "little piece of shit." ¿Comprende amigo? ¿Comprende?. (Yes, gringo, I speak much English. I speak "filthy fucking bean eater." I speak "slippery little Mexican." I speak "little piece of shit." Understand, my friend? Understand?) Hey, what are you doing here, gringo? I don't remember inviting you to my country. Marston: I don't think you did, amigo. I mean you no harm. Bandit 1: You mean us no harm? This is funny! What harm could you do to us, exactly? Marston: Nothing, amigo. Now, I appreciate the welcome committee but I'd hate to spoil a beautiful afternoon on such beautiful land with any further unpleasantries. Now, if you'll excuse me... Bandit 1: Ah, hold it, gringo. I think you are forgetting something. A little taxation. I have a large family. Marston: I too have a family, friend. So that we may see our families again, I suggest we part ways amicably. (One bandit steals his hat.) Bandit 1: Can I see the boots, gringo? Marston: I think you can see them just fine from where you're standing, señor. Bandit 1: Take off the boots, Americano. Marston: As you wish. (He kneels but then shoots them all, taking his hat back.) Man: Oh, very good. Very good indeed, sir. What a great way to improve border relations. An illiterate farmer crossing the river, coming into this civilization and butchering the local peasants. Thank you very much, sir. Marston: Don't mention it, old man. Man: You kill peasants, you become a peasant. Marston: I never aspired to be anything more. Man: Ah, a socialist, huh? No wonder you left America. Marston: I am many things, most of them bad, but a man of political principles, no. Man: Well then, I fear Mexico may not be for you, sir. Marston: Don't you worry about me. Man: Oh, but I do worry. An angry man, a long way from home. A man who handles his gun as sloppy as you. Marston: I can handle a gun okay, partner. Man: Yeah, as long as you're killing quail or peasants. But if you have to face another man, you don't stand a chance. Marston: And you do? Man: I can show you a few tricks. Come with me. Marston: Hold on, what's your name? Man: Ah, that doesn't matter anymore. And you? Marston: I never had a name, mister. I was raised in an orphanage. Man: A real American, huh? Wonderful, just wonderful. (They walk off together. Later, Marston practices shooting bottles.) Man: Well, you won't make it in the circus, but you can shoot. Keep on practicing. Marston: Thank you, old man. Man: Now, who are you? Marston: No one interesting. Who are you? Landon: Landon Ricketts. Not a name that means much anymore. Marston: It means a little. You were famous when I was a boy. Landon: Yeah, killing men's a strange kind of fame. I was the fastest in my time. I must have been. I'm the only one left. Marston: What are you doing here? Landon: Living quietly, waiting. Marston: For what? Landon: I don't know, and you? Marston: I'm looking for a couple of men, Bill Williamson, Javier Escuella. Escuella is from here. Landon: It could be, this whole place is teeming with a, Americans on the run, mercenaries, locals hell-bent on revolution. Marston: Revolution? Another one? Landon: Yeah. Never really ends. This place has been a hotbed for revolution since before the Spanish left. Now, there's another local guy running around promising the peasants their freedom. Hah, just like the last two or three. Local government, foul bunch. Colonel Allende, he runs this place like a feudal king. He's an awful individual. Marston: Is that so? Landon: Yeah...until someone puts a bullet in his head. C'mon, let's get back to it. You gotta keep that back straight, otherwise it makes the gun jump. See if this Schofield makes a difference. Now that's a real gun. (Marston breaks all the bottles in quick succession.) Landon: Well done. Now that wasn't so hard was it? Follow me. We're going to try something a little more challenging. The birds around here are always raising hell. Scavenging and scaring the life out of the locals. I say we put your new-found skills to the test, while doing a public service for the good people of Chuparosa. Here will do. I'm gonna scare up some birds. Let's see if you can take down more than one at a time. (John does.) Landon: Nicely done, sir. You've been taught well. (They start walking back to town.) Landon: I have to say, I'm surprised you've heard of Landon Ricketts. I would have thought an old goat like me would have been long forgotten by now. Marston: I heard many a story when I was a boy. Still do, sometimes. Landon: What, these days? That's hard to believe. What do people say? Marston: Ah, you know how those conversations go. Fellas arguin' over who's the toughest, who's the fastest, and who shot people in the back. Landon: I'd place good money on me still being the fastest. Marston: Is that so, old man? Man: Ay, Sr. Ricketts! Sr. Ricketts! Señor Ricketts! Señor Ricketts! Por favor, señor. Our bank wagon's under attack just outside of town! We need your help again. Landon: Whoa, slow down, Ramon. We'll take care of it. Ramon: Thank you, señor. Again, you are the savor of this town. Landon: Well, my friend, are you ready to take a less theoretical exam? Marston: Sure. I don't think I ever rode with no savior before. Landon: Come on. These people need me. (They head out.) Landon: So, why are you looking for these two men? Marston: It's a long story. We used to ride together. We was all friends once. Landon: Only a buzzard feeds on his friends. There must be a high bounty on their heads. Marston: What would you do if somebody took the people you loved, and told you they'd die if you didn't do as they asked? (They come upon the banditos.) Landon: There they are! Follow me. (They take out the enemies.) Landon: Keep your eyes peeled. These bandits don't give up easily. Marston: I can see you haven't lost your touch, Landon. Landon: Nobody said I had. You talk real big for a boy who couldn't shoot straight a half hour ago. Marston: And you talk big for a man who can't stand up straight no more. Landon: You're a long way from being a Landon Ricketts, partner; young, old or otherwise. All those stories you heard as a boy were true, you know. Wagoner: Mire, señor! Hay muchos de ellos. (They take out more bandits.) Landon: Looks like that's all of 'em. Come on, let's keep moving! Marston: So much for this quiet life of yours, Mr. Ricketts. Landon: I didn't say I'd become a coward. I'm not going to stand by and watch good people suffer. They've been beaten down for too long. I give them some hope. Marston: They don't know how lucky they are. Landon: Damn right they don't, my sarcastic little apprentice. (They escort the wagon safely to town.) Wagoner: Sano y salvo! Nunca podre agradecer lo suficiente! (Safe and sound! I could never thank you enough!) Landon: Buy me a whiskey later, and we'll call things about even. Category:Dialogues